realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Suitability shroud
|school=Illusion (Glamer) |components=V, S, M |casting time=1 minute |range=Personal |target=You |area= |effect= |duration=1 minute/level |saving throw=None |spell resistance=No }} The best way to determine what sort of disguise an observer would believe is to simply let that observer choose a disguise for you. This spell causes any intelligent creature viewing you to perceive you as another creature of the same size and general shape that would be most appropriate to your current environment and least likely to arouse suspicion or notice in that viewer. In a marketplace, for instance, the shoppers would most likely see you as another commoner, the nobles would see you as another noble, the thieves would see you as a poor person with nothing worth stealing, and the merchants would see you as someone not worth attempting to pitch a sale to. If you were to bend over and walk or crawl on all fours, they might see you as a large dog or a mule, perhaps, or whatever pet or beast of burden they would have the least interest in interacting with. Effectively, observers are not entitled to Spot and Listen checks to pierce this disguise unless you give them a reason to disbelieve it (see below). This spell disguises the visual, audible, olfactory, and tactile properties of you and your equipment. Any creature with other senses who detects you with those senses (a dog who licks you and notices you don't taste like your disguise, a bulette that detects you with tremorsense, etc.) is entitled to a Will save to disbelieve the illusion. Spell resistance also applies to this effect. Should a creature save against you or should you fail to pierce its spell resistance, the creature cannot immediately see through the illusion but they do know that the illusion is false and can then attempt Spot or Listen checks against your Disguise check to determine your true form. You immediately know if a creature pierces your disguise in this manner and which creature so pierced it. Because each disguise is drawn from the viewer's mind, a creature immune to mind-affecting effects sees a hazy, vague form around you instead of a full disguise and immediately realizes that you are under an illusion, though they do not sense your true form. As with a creature possessing special senses, you know immediately if there is a creature observing you who is not affected by the disguise due to mind-affecting immunity and which creature it is. As well, since each creature sees a different disguise, if multiple observers discuss your disguise and compare notes, each may make a Will save at a +4 bonus to pierce your disguise (DM's judgment as to whether a given group of NPCs would see the same disguise or not). As a special use of this spell, if you remain stationary and concentrate on the spell, you can appear to be an object of your size appropriate to your surroundings rather than a creature; you can change between appearing as an object and appearing as a creature as desired throughout the spell's duration. All other parameters of the spell apply as normal. Material Component: Two pounds of clay or putty which you mold and manipulate as you cast the spell, and a small silver mirror worth no less than 50gp. Category:Illusion spells Category:7th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:6th level bard spells